Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kise!
by Raawrrr
Summary: Disaat orang nista ulang tahun... / Special for Kise Birhtday! / Rnr?


**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kise! © LaChoco Latte**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Friendship—Humor?**

**WARN: Typo(s), OOC, AU.**

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Delapan belas juni. Hari ulang tahunnya—Kise Ryouta, sang model yang cukup terkenal. Dimana orang-orang biasanya tersenyum senang saat menapaki hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, model yang satu ini malah menampakkan muka betenya. Sedari tadi, Ia tak pernah bosan berjalan bolak-balik lakaknya setrikaan.

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu Gym. Lalu... Ia menendang pintu Gym itu. Oh plis Kise, kau mau ganti rugi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan pintu yang masih suci itu? Huh.

"Terkutuklah orang yang telah mengunciku disini ssu!" rutuknya entah pada siapa. Ia kembali menendang pintu gym itu. Tapi, kenapa pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka? Kenapa pintu itu hanya bonyok sedikit? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaaa?!

"Siapapun, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini ssu!" ucapnya ngenes mau mewek. Oh, ternyata pemuda cantik itu bete karena Ia terkurung didalam Gym sedirian. Sendirian... sendirian... sen—oke cukup.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian penasaran mengapa model itu bisa terkunci di dalam gym? Yuk kita _flashback._

_._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kise Ryouta ber-pose dengan kecenya. Saat ini Ia sedang mengadakan pemotretan. Tak berapa lama setelah pemotretan selesai, Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti._

"_Kise-kun! Otanjoubi omedetou!" ucap beberapa rekannya saat mereka berpapasan. _

_Kise tersenyum manis. "Arigatou ssu!"_

_Sesampainya diruang ganti, Ia menuju tempat dimana tasnya berada. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk._

_From: Akashicchi_

_To: Ryouta._

_Subject: Latihan._

_Kau harus ikut latihan hari ini, Ryouta. Kutunggu kau di gym. Jangan terlambat atau porsimu ku lipat gandakan._

_Kise bergidik saat membaca pesan Akashi. Tapi... tunggu! Bukannya sekarang memang tidak ada latihan?_

_Tak mau kena batunya, Kise bergegas untuk pergi ke melirik jam tangan miliknya—pukul lima sore. Gila, Akashi gila. Kenapa dia menyuruh latihan sesore ini?!_

_Beberapa menit kemudian kise telah sampai didepan pintu gym. Napasnya terputus-putus, bahunya naik turun, keringat bercucuran melalui pelipisnya. Oh yaampun sungguh pemandangan yang eksotis sekali. SINI AUTHOR RA*niiiit* KAMU, NAK KISE—slapped._

_Sebelum kakinya melangkah memasuki gym, ternyata sudah ada kaki yang dengan sopannya menendang punggung Kise sehingga Kise masuk kedalam gym dan terjatuh dengan corettidakcoret elitnya._

_BRAK! _

_Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup keras. Kise bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu itu. Mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Mata Kise terbelalak, Ia memukul-mukul pintu itu._

"_HOY! Buka pintunya ssu!" Kise berteriak, namun tidak ada satupun orang yang menanggapi teriakannya. Ngenes._

_Kise capek. Kise lelah. Berlari terburu-buru agar tidak terlambat datang ke gym, tapi Kise malah terkurung sendirian di tempat ini. Kokoro Kise lelah. Kise ga kuat. Kise jatuh terduduk di lantai gym yang dingin. Ia menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya—meratapi nasib. Ingin rasanya Kise menangis meraung-raung... Tunggu. Kis, kok lu lebay amat?_

"_MOOOU! CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI SSU! SE-KA-RA-NG!" Kise teriak lagi._

_Dan lagi-lagi... Kise mendapat kacang._

_**End of Flashback.**_

.

_Twitch twitch._

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat Kise kesal. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi mulus Kise. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh kapten cebol—ehm— itu?! Mengapa dia mengurung Kise sendirian? Apa salah Kise? Apa?!

Atau... jangan-jangan ponsel Akashi dibajak?! Ya, pasti dibajak!

Kise melirik jam tangannya. 20:00. Kise mengacak rambutnya, jadi dia sudah tiga jam berada disini?! Okesip.

_BRAK._

Baru saja Kise akan menidurkan dirinya di lantai gym yang dingin, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"KI-CHAN! _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"_ teriak Momoi dari depan pintu, Ia membawa kue ulang tahun yang bertuliskan "Happy Birthday, Kise".

"Kise-chin. '_Tanjoubi omedetou_," ucap Murasakibara malas—ini anak gak niat ngucapin kayaknya.

"Oy, Kise! _Otanjoubi omedetou_ na!" Aomine memeluk leher Kise dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kise-kun. _Otanjoubi omedetou,"_ ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Kise." Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ryouta. _Otanjoubi Omedetou,_" ucap Akashi.

Kise terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca. "_Minnacchi! Arigatou ssu yo!"_ Kise tersenyum.

"Ne, Ki-chan. Maafkan kami, sepertinya kami terlalu lama mengurungmu disini, ne?"

"Salahkan Aomine yang memakan kue ulang tahunmu sampai habis sehingga kita harus membuat—membeli yang baru, nanodayo."

"H-hei! Aku tidak tahu jika itu untuk ulang tahun Kise!"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya terlebih dahulu, Aomine-kun."

"T-tetsu—!"

"Sudahlah ssu." Kise berucap tiba-tiba. "Aku memang kesal dikurung disini sendirian selama tiga jam ssu. Tapi... bagiku tak masalah karena kalian sudah membuat kejutan untukku ssu." Kise mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Yang lain hanya tersenyum samar mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Ne, Ki-chan." Momoi berjalan menuju Kise. "_Make a wish?"_

Kise mengangguk. Ia menutup matanya, lalu meniup lilin yang tertancap di kue agar api yang menyala pada sumbu lilin itu mati.

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Murasakibara lalu memberi kado pada Kise—diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Untukmu Kise/ Kise-chin/ Kise-kun/ Ki-chan/ Ryouta."

Kise nangis bahagia. "Arigatou ssu!"

"_Douita na."_

"Ngomong-ngomong... yang menendangku siapa ssu?"

Semuanya—minus AoKise— menunjuk Aomine. Aomine gelagapan. "H-hei! Itu bagian dari skenario!" – apa pula alasanmu itu, Aomine.

.

.

Kise berbaring di kasur apartemennya yang empuk. Mengingat kejadian di gym tadi membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Ia menatap tumpukkan kado yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya tadi. Penasaran apa isinya, Kise memutuskan untuk membuka kado dari teman-temannya.

Yang pertama, kado dengan bungkus berwarna ungu—dari Murasakibara. Isinya adalah... bungkus maiubou. – BUNGKUSNYA DOANG?!

Yang kedua, kado dengan bungkus warna biru muda—dari Kuroko. Isinya _milkshake_. – Oke _rapopo._ Ini lumayan dibandingkan dengan kado dari Murasakibara.

Yang ketiga, kado dengan bungkus warna... PINK! Ah, ini pasti dari Momoi. Isinya adalah ... jepit berbentuk lope warna pink... PINK LAGI?! Oh, ada _note _disana. ( Aku pernah lihat foto Ki-chan menggunakan jepit berwarna merah. Menurutku, kau lebih cocok memakai jepit berwarna pink. Lebih terlihat manis. ^w^ ) – Kise _sweatdropped._

Yang keempat, kado dengan bungkus warna biru tua— dari A(h)omine. Isinya majalah... Mai-chan R-18 edisi lama. – BUAT APA?!

Yang kelima, kado dengan bungkus berwarna hijau—dari Midorima. Isinya adalah err... figure? Kodok berwarna hijau. – SEBENTAR, INI 'KAN KEROSUKE?! AH BARANG BEKAS!

Yang keenam, kado dengan bungkus berwarna merah—dari Akashi. Isinya... GUNTING!

Kise mengambil gunting itu. "Akashicchi, guntingnya kupakai untuk bunuh diri, boleh?"

Kise mewek banjir—ngenes sekali kau.

.

**END**

**.**

WAKAKAK. Saya baru sadar sekarang Kise ulang tahun. Ini fict bikinnya ngebut, baru dapet idenya tadi siang, wk. Maap kau nista disini, Kise. Btw, hepi besdey ya! *ketjhup Kise*

.

Review?

V


End file.
